The present invention relates to an apparatus for controlling the lead distance of a leash when walking a dog, in particular, a special mechanism by which a person can optionally control the distance between the dog and walker.
Generally, when dog owners walk their dog, the lead distance the walker must maintain is a function of the length of the conventional leash.
Accordingly, up to now, to control the lead distance, the owner has had to wind or unwind the leash in the hand or around the wrist, causing the hand to go to sleep and sometimes causing serious injury due to the pull of powerful dogs. Needless to say the conventional leash is very inconvenient.